All That Glitters Is Gold
by sugarcoatedcandy
Summary: This is a romantic fic about Hermione and Ron, altho their romance gets tangled with Harry and Ginny along the way. Will Harry permenantly ruin the trio's friendship? will ginny ever achieve what her dream has been since she first saw harry?
1. Default Chapter

**Boys' Dormitory**

"RONALD WEASLEY!!!!" 

Hermione Granger's exasperated, wrathful voice shrieked up the boys' dormitory stairs.  Ron rolled off his bed and shuffled towards the door, looking drugged, since he had just fell asleep on some Charms homework.

"Whaddya   --yawn--  want, Hermione?" Ron called irritably down the stairs.  

"WHERE ARE MY CHARMS NOTES? I LEFT THEM ON THE COMMON ROOM TABLE!"  Ron suddenly looked panic-stricken. 

dammit why did I have to take Hermione's notes??? I KNEW she would notice they were gone…I could really hate her if only her hair wasn't so … what are you THINKING, Weasley???? Are you insane? Ron shook his head, and then tried to think of a way to escape Hermione's wrath.  

"I…uh…a-first-year-threw-them-in-the-fire-and-they-burned?" Ron said, searching his head desperately for any plausible excuse.  "Any ideas, Harry?" Ron looked anxiously at his best friend.  Harry was doubled over in silent laughter watching Ron try and slither his way out of this one.  "Fat load of help you are," Ron muttered angrily.

Ron peeked cautiously around the corner of the hallway to see Hermione literally steaming at her ears at the bottom of the staircase. "Ron.  Where.  Are.  My.  Notes.  I.  Want.  Them.  Now."  Ron smiled weakly. "Er…"

UGH I hate it when he does that little "er" thing. It makes me stomach go wriggly. Probably with rage…

Ron straightened up, and said bravely, "Hermione…I-took-them-without-asking-so-that-I-could-study-for-the-test-tomorrow-I'm-reallyr-realy-sorry." Ron gave his best I'm-sorry-please-forgive-me smile, which looked rather pathetic under the circumstances.  

             Ron's hopeful apology did not do its work. 

Hermione went LIVID. "WHAT DID YOU THINK GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TAKE MY NOTES WITHOUT ASKING ME???? I TOLD YOU I WAS ONLY GOING TO BE GONE FOR 10 MINUTES, AND THEN I WOULD QUIZ YOU WHEN I GOT BACK! I WAS GUNNA LET YOU STUDY WITH ME, BUT YOU OBVIOUSLY COULDN'T WAIT FOR ME!"  

             Instead of being compliant and humble, Ron's ears grew red. 

;Bad warning sign. Hermione better watch out…; Harry thought, sighing quietly.

"WELL EXCUSE ME, HERMIONE! APPARENTLY, AN APOLOGY ISN'T WORTH YOUR NOTICE IF IT COMES FROM ME! SHOULD I GIVE YOU ANOTHER ONE, TO SHOW YOU THAT I'M SORRY THAT I MADE A SIMPLE MISTAKE IN THINKING YOU WOULD BE OK WITH ME JUST BORROWING YOUR NOTES FOR 10 MINUTES?! OH WAIT NO, I FORGOT, I'M NOT WORTH YOUR NOTICE." Doors began to slam all along the hallways, and Harry could hear the distant sound of doors in the girls' dormitory slamming as well. He rolled over and tried to block the sound of Ron and Hermione arguing by hold his down-feather pillow tightly over his ears, but it did not succeed in shutting out Hermione's next words. "WELL RON IT'S OBVIOUS YOU DON'T REALLY CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLES' PRIVACY AND THEIR PERSONAL BELONGINGS. YOU THINK EVERYTHING IS JUST THERE FOR YOUR TAKING, DON'T YOU? WELL ITS TIME YOU LEARNED A THING OR TWO, YOU MORON."  Hermione marched up the stairs, despite the mutterings of the resentful boys around her.  She walked into Harry and Ron's dorm and snatched the notes off of Ron's bed, and marched right back down the stairs.

 ;That went well…; Harry thought glumly. ;Now Ron's gunna spout off about how Hermione always accuses things of him that are ridiculous, and blah, blah, blah, and he's going to expect me to sympathize with him. But how can I go against Hermione? That would be like…going against…a god….or in her case, a goddess; Harry smiles fondly to himself.

           Ron slammed the door after Hermione, angrily muttering things to Harry, such as: Who the hell does she think she is? The bloody Lord? She thinks she's so powerful and always right….I'm getting really sick of it, REALLY sick of it…." Harry just let Ron go on and on, and studied the bit about Cheering Charms over and over, trying to drown out Ron's enraged voice.

***meanwhile, in the girls' dormitory***

 "ughH! I can't STAND your brother, Ginny. What is his bloody problem? He doesn't even ASK, he just takes, as soon as I leave." Hermione barged into Ginny's dorm, muttering loudly.  Ginny sat up from listening to her Sum41 headphones, and pulled them off, in order to hear what Hermione was annoyed about.

 :oh, it's just Ron again.  Isn't it obvious to everybody that they love each other? Am I the only one realizing this here????: Ginny tried to identify with Hermione's problem, but her mind was on other matters…

Hermione looked at Ginny for the first time since she came into the dorm.  She sighed.  "I can see you're not listening to me, Ginny…but I'll forgive you if you tell me what's making your face look all…for lack of a better word, moony [and no readers, this is not a hint or reference J] 

"Hermione, if I tell you a giant, giant secret will you promise not to tell?"  Hermione looked curious, and nodded solemnly.  "Is this about Harry?" She asked quickly. Ginny shook her head.  "It's about…"

*            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            * 

hey guys I love a good cliffhanger, don't you? And now that you know its not the predictable "I like harry" thing, it makes it even better " J listen people if I get at least 7 reviews, I'll write another chappie…and I love constructive criticism!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

          "…Ron." Ginny finished quietly.  Hermione's face was interesting for a few seconds: at first, there was a slightly excited, jubilant face, but then quickly melted into a face of irritation and distaste.  There was a short silence.  "What about him?" Hermione asked, sounding uninterested.  "I want to ask you a question, Hermione…no, don't brush me off. You know I hate it when people just brush me off like I'm nothing.  It's just a simple question about Ron." Ginny finished, pleadingly.

        Hermione glanced at Ginny, who was sitting on her bed, while Hermione tore apart her trunk, looking for something.  She tested Ginny with her eyes, trying to figure out what this question could possibly be about (A/N as if she didn't know…).  "Alright…but only one." Hermione said, cautiously. 

          "Why do you fight with him so much?"  Ginny said simply. 

agh. Doesn't anybody know why yet? I can't believe they haven't figured it out … such a simple question, but such a difficult answer…  Hermione sighed.  "Ginny, Ron and I … we just don't get along.  There's no specific answer to why we do it.  We've been at…. for lack of a better word, loggerheads, ever since we met, and I doubt that's ever going to change." Hermione finished, faux-thoughtfully.  Ginny looked at Hermione's carefully innocent face, scrutinizing it.

          Jesus, why does she HAVE to look at me like that?  As if she hasn't figured it out. 

*Why does she lie? We can all see what's happening here…I almost feel sorry for those three, Harry, Hermione and Ron…but sooner or later they will all figure it out… Ginny shook her head sadly.

          "Well Hermione, if you're satisfied with your answer, I won't push you. I'll see you in the morning…have a good night's rest."  Ginny walked calmly out of Hermione's dorm room.  Hermione sighed and rolled over to her side and yawned hugely, thinking about her interesting day…first the argument with Ron, and now Ginny interrogating her? What else could go wrong…

~~~ meanwhile, with harry and ron~~~

"Ron, would you even CONSIDER shutting up for a moment? I would really, really enjoy the form of art known as SLEEPING at the moment, just because it's, well, you know, 1 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, A TIME WHEN MOST PEOPLE ARE ASLEEP!!" Harry hinted, loudly and uselessly, at Ron, who was still steaming about Hermione's "offensiveness".  

          "Who the hell does she think she is, anyway?? Coming up here, to a boys' dormitory…like she owns the goddamn place…I can't believe her, Harry, I really can't…"  Ron continued persistently to himself.  

          Seamus came into the room, grumpily stomping into it and yanking the hangings on his four-poster shut, with what seemed to be unnecessary force.  "And then SHE accuses ME if being inconsiderate…it's like she's some evil bitch from hell, cast up here to wreak havoc on my personal life and to generally disrupt the peace and happiness of my life…"

          :Alright, that's it.  He insulted Hermione, I am not standing for that.: Harry got up grimly and brandished his wand for a second, muttered a spell, and then a blessed and blissful quietness descended upon the room.  "Nice Silencing Spell, Harry,"  Dean Thomas, Ginny's boyfriend, commented.  "Thanks…"Harry replied, rubbing his aching temples…Ron had muttered on for over 2 hours now…

***hey guys do you like it??? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I was gunna wait until I got seven reviews but then I decided I really wanted to write more right away :-D gtg I have to catch the bus for dance but PLLLEASSE REVIEW!***


	3. chapter 3

Ehh sorry my chapters are so short!!! Although I do write chapters faster than some peoples but sorry anyway ill try and make it longer!!! – liv

Harry's stomach woke him up the next morning, grumbling loudly and clearly telling Harry what it wanted.  Harry regarded his stomach groggily and fuzzily over the duvet cover.  "Shut the hell up," he ordered his stomach naively, as it grumbled louder and feeling emptier than before.  Ron rolled over, his copper- hair scuffled up.  

           "Whaddya want, Harry?" he muttered sleepily.  Harry looked over at him, squinting, since he didn't have his glasses on yet.  "Ehh, nothing, it's just my stomach …"

           "God, Harry get some food in that thing … it's waking everybody up,"  said Dean, trying to drown under the covers.  Harry sat up unhurriedly, and rubbed his glasses on his flannel pajamas.  Ron also sat up and start to rub his eyes furiously.  "Don't put an eye out, Ron," Harry said while he changed from his flannels to his school robes.  Ron was still rubbing as he changed into his robes and Harry manipulated the bathroom assets. 

           Harry and Ron walked slowly down the stairs to breakfast, recounting last night's battle with Hermione on Ron's part.  They met up with Ginny at the portrait hole, who was going to breakfast as well.  The three started walking towards the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny talking animatedly and Ron glaring strangely at Harry.  As they entered the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry spotted Hermione at the Gryffindor table, and Harry stared her for a second, thinking how pretty she looked. He shook his head, and then wondered what exactly Ron and Hermione were going to act like in front of the whole school, after one of their famous arguments.

           He didn't need to worry about being embarrassed, because Ron and Hermione were perfectly civil to each other, very formal, but no arguing whatsoever.

           Just be nice, Ron.  Breathe. Be. Nice. Ron told himself. Somehow, those robes just look better on Hermione than other girls – WHAT AM I THINKING. Control, Weasley, control.  Ron shook his head like Harry did when they first entered the Hall.

           Civil. Ignore him at first…aww, his hair looks so cute, all tussled-like…Granger, did you just say what I thought you said? Nah, just too much coffee…  Hermione bent over and pretended to be examining her eggs very carefully.  Ginny was looking at the three of them knowingly.  {A/N ginny is all-knowing in this fic. She knows exactly what is going on at like all times…so when ginny talks or thinks, listen carefully and you'll prolly figure out what's happening/what's going to happen}.  

 *I wish they would all just talk about this and figure it all out.  Its getting monotonous, just watching them flirt and think and crush secretly on each other.*  Ginny sat down glumly and cut her kippers into little pieces with the side of her fork for several minutes while Ron and Hermione asked each other questions such as "Well, what's on your schedule for today?" and "How did you sleep last night?"  Finally, she just stood up.

           "Well, it's been riveting guys, but I have Potions and we all know how much Snape loves it when we're late…"  She began to walk away, but not quickly enough to escape Harry's "Hey, Gin, wait up!"

           Ginny stopped patiently outside the entrance to the Great Hall.  She knew what Harry wanted to talk about, and she wasn't particularly happy to hear about it.  She patiently looked at her watch, and tapped the ball of her foot up and down as Harry made his way down the Great Hall to her.

           "Um, Gin? Could we uh…" Harry swallowed, suddenly nervous.  He ran a dirt-streaked hand through his hair.  "Can we go and, um, talk… somewhere…private?" He asked, tensely.

           Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Of course we can, Harry…"  *He's more uptight about this than I thought he was…*

           Harry and Ginny made their way over to a big willow tree by the lake, trying to snag some cool shade that didn't have any … involved … classmates interrupting them.  Harry sat down next to Ginny, who was arranging her robes around her on the ground.  Harry stretched out his legs and put his hands behind his head; the vision of the relaxed.  "Ahh, feels so good to get away from Ron and Hermione's formalness.  You know what I mean, Gin?"  

           Ginny smiled, a real smile.  "I completely understand what you're saying, Harry…it's like every time you mention something that is even slightly controversial, they will start to bicker like little 6 year olds."  Ginny replied, copying Harry's gesture and putting her hands behind her head.  They lay next to each other in silence for awhile.

           "It's so obvious that they like each other, don't you think, Harry?"  *He He, just put a little pressure on you to confess, Harry dearest…* Ginny smiled evilly to herself as she watched Harry's face register confusion, then understanding and then apprehension, accompanied by a violent blush that made a startling contrast to his dark hair *He looks GOOD when he blushes *  Ginny watched Harry's face fixedly as he began to come clean, slowly.

           "Well…um…do you really…think that they like each other? Like, are you sure about Hermione?"  Harry asked anxiously.  Ginny said nothing, still watching his *beautiful * face attentively.

           "See, um, cause I kind of wanted to um…ahh screw it Ginny.  You know, don't you? You know exactly what I'm going to say, don't you?"  Ginny grinned at Harry wickedly.  

           : she looks quite pretty when she smiles… kind of… evilly…:  Harry was now studying Ginny's face as closely as she had been studying his.  

           "We-ell…I suppose I do, yes," Ginny said, enjoying Harry's intent gaze upon her face.  "Well, if you're so smart, why don't YOU tell me what I was coming here to say?"  Harry teased her, an easy grin arresting his formerly serious face.  "OK," Ginny replied breezily.  "You like Hermione. Simple as that. And you wanted to tell me so that you could get  me to find out what she felt for you.  Although right now I'm getting the idea that you also like somebody besides Hermione, but she isn't as prominent in your life.  Now…tell me if I'm right or if I'm wrong."  Ginny stared stolidly and slightly unsettling on Harry's stunned, mortified face.

*        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *        *

Heeeey guys how ya doing?  I just couldn't stay away from writing more on this story….i KNOW it doesn't have that much Ron and Hermione in it yet, but I PROMISE PROMISE PROMISE THAT THERE WILL BE H/R ACTION IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!!!!!!! I PROMISE!!!!!! L … J this guy I wanted to go out with broke up with his g.f. YES sry personal life info that you don't need to know…anyway, best wishes to all my readers, ill write more tomorrow~~~liv


	4. chapter 4

Heey guys did u like my last chapter??? PLEASE REVIEW THIS ONE!!!!! And yes there is hermione and ron action…I hope I satisfied your wants…

Sas – yeah I suppose they would…but then who would ron go with? Its not like he can date ginny or w.e…but ill see what I can do :D

~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          ~          

             Ginny giggled silently as Harry just stared at her, his jaw physically almost falling off his face. "Wha – b-b-but… I …"  Harry stuttered predictably embarrassed and caught off guard on Ginny's apparently on-target guess.

             "Well, MAYBE you just can't hide things as well as you think can…Nah, I'm just kidding. I can just tell the way you look at her…I can practically read your thoughts about her."  Ginny looked…almost…heartbroken, Harry thought to himself through his confusion and shocked feelings.  "Do'ya think it's that obvious… to everybody?" Harry asked hesitantly.

             Ginny looked at him oddly.  "Noo, I think I've been paying special attention."  She said mysteriously.  "And why is that?" Harry asked, curiously.

             Ginny waved her hand at the question.  "None of your business." She looked at him almost adoringly, but then changed her face to a mask of passivity. 

             "Does…does… Hermione like me?"  Harry asked Ginny tentatively.   Ginny again stared at him with that odd stare…it was almost yearning, but at the same time saddened.  

             "That, Harry," Ginny said, standing up and straightening her robes and her bag out, "is something that you have to work out for yourself."

*           *           *           *           *           *

             Hermione and Ron were walking to Charms together, quizzing each other for the test that they had fought about the night before.  Fred and Angelina Johnson had been talking in the corner, and were watching the scene.  "Why is Ron being such a great prat? WHY isn't he going out with her?!"  Fred said, his voice impatient and low.  Angelina was staring at the lights that were shining in Ron and Hermione's eyes as they talked and quizzed each other.  "They'll realize.  I realized I loved you, and look how hard that was…" Angelina stroked her hand down Fred's strong upper body, caressing his hard stomach, which was taut from Quidditch.  "It's different for them.  We didn't fight, not even in the beginning…they fight all the time…when is it going to happen, Angelina?  I can't just stand by for much longer and watch my own brother, my own blood brother embarrass the family by his fights with Hermione and by his obvious disregard for his own feelings…"  

            *           *           *           *           *           *

             Alright, Weasley, confess. You know what you promised this morning. Now do it.  Ron's conscience was irritating him.  Alright, here goes nothing. *Mental gulp*  

             "Hermione, I want to apologize for yesterday night. I WAS in the wrong, but you definitely overreacted…but I did give you something to overreact about.  Anyway, I am sorry that I took one of your possessions without asking you."  Points, Weasley.  That was gracefully executed Ron congratulated himself silently, cheering himself on in his own head.

             Hermione looked like she was going to faint in surprise and shock that Ron was apologizing to her about something which was half her fault as well as his.  "Well…erm…Ron…that's very gracious of you, and I'm … ugh im gunna regret this… … sorry for my half of the fight."  Now it was Ron's turn to look surprised.  "You're…you're sorry?"  Ron said incredulously. 

             Hermione laughed.  Ron couldn't help but notice that when she laughed, she threw her head back, and the golden lights in her hair glittered.  He admired this while Hermione got her giggles out of her.  "Yes, you know I do have some decency in me, you know…" She gave Ron a playful grin. 

             Jesus, am I FLIRTING with Weasley?!?!?!?   But for once this startling thought didn't move Hermione.  Ron was thinking the same thing, but was strangely elated, which for reasons he himself did not even attempt to fathom.  "Are you sure, Hermione?  'Cause sometimes I'm not so sure bout you…"  Ron tapped Hermione's forehead mischievously, then raised his eyebrow at her.  Hermione giggled again.  "Oh, I'm sure that if you LOOKED, you would find SOME good in there…" Hermione gave Ron a sweet, angelic grin.  

             They had reached the Charms classroom, and at this point Hermione and Ron were just standing outside it, while students rushed into the classroom on all sides of them.  Hermione and Ron were smiling at each other, and then Ron saw Hermione lean closer to him…now she was standing on her tip-toes…leaning closer….

************** oooh did you guys like that?? I DID put some r/h action didn't I? Hehe. Now you better RETURN and READ it again. but better yet, RETURN and READ but first

R          E          V         I           E          W!!!!!! -liv


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Hey guys its ME again sorry I haven't updated for awhile!! I know how you guys feel some of my favorite authors haven't updated for like 2 WEEKS. ON A CERTAIN STORY CALLED "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN". Sorry. Anyway, here are some little notes for my loyal readers/reviewers! Thanks guys those reviews like made my day!

Jedi Amoira – thank you soo much for the compliments!!! I was worried that my first fic would suck…thank you!!!

Jessie – I know!!! That would be hilarious…I wish I had thought of that…but I cant use it now it wouldn't be a surprise…Im still trying to figure out what to have hermione say, and im about to write the chapter…we'll see…thanks for reviewing!!!

~          ~            ~            ~            ~            ~            ~            ~            ~            ~            ~            ~

And closer…Ron could swear that she was going to kiss him…wait, now she was sidestepping his mouth…'Damn…' Ron thought silently to himself…        

            "Good luck!" Hermione breathed into his ear.  Then, as fast as lightening, she quickly kissed him on the cheek and swept through the door into the Charms classroom.

             Ron touched his cheek uncertainly, looked shocked but pleased.  'Did…did…Hermione just…kiss me?!?!?!' Ron's face was a mixture of contentment, joy and was looking very stunned as Harry brushed past him, then stopped when he saw the look on Ron's face.  "What the hell happened to you, Ron?"  Harry peered closely at Ron's contorted face.

             "Hermione…kissed me on the cheek…" Ron's face broke into a enormous grin.  Harry stared at Ron in disbelief…and almost…sad?  Upset?  Ron tried to look closer at Harry's face, but Harry just smiled weakly at Ron and said, "Congratulations, mate…" and brushed past him and walked into the classroom, taking the empty seat next to Hermione.

             'Wonder what's up with him….' Ron scratched his chin, thinking.  Then he shrugged.  "Nobody can understand Harry sometimes…" He muttered to himself as he crossed the Charms room and sat himself down next to Seamus Finnigan.

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

             Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were working noiselessly in the almost quiet common room… [Fred and Angelina were making out on a velvet couch in the corner].

             Ginny threw down her eagle-feather quill, with a triumphant gleam in her amber eyes.  "Wow, it feels good to be FINISHED.  No more WORK for me.  I'm ALL DONE." Ginny said loudly.

             "Put a cork in it, Ginny," Ron said roughly, running a sore-from-writing-too-much hand through his already tousled hair.  Ginny just laughed and stretched her arms above her head and sighed loudly.  This time it was Harry that threw down his quill.

             "I can't stand it when people aren't working and I am," He said, glaring at Ginny jokingly.  She laughed again, and then stood up and started to flex her fingers.  Hermione straightened up and then reread her essay quickly… "Ron, you almost done?  I have some stuff I want to talk to you and Harry about…oh wait…sod it.  I forgot to include some stuff about Moonstone…" Hermione bent over her parchment again as Ron stared at her openly, his eyes slightly bleary.

             Harry began to feel sick, watching Ron stare and Hermione, and Hermione peek out now and then under her bangs and grin endearingly.  Harry stood up and offered Ginny his arm.

             "Come for a walk, Gin?" He asked gallantly.  Ginny giggled and accepted his arm with grace.  "Of course." Ron glared at the two of them as they slipped through the portrait hole.  Hermione, who had just glanced up, saw Ron's look at Harry and Ginny.

             "Oh, get over it, Ron!  Can't you see that we are meant for each other – I mean…uh .. erm…"  Hermione blushed horribly, and bent over her parchment again, not noticing that her quill was all the way across the table.

             Ron turned slowly to look at Hermione.  "What did you say, Hermione?" He stared levelly at her, daring her to tell him the truth.  "I uh…but I … I …" Ron raised a single eyebrow.  "Harry and Ginny would be perfect for each other?"  Hermione flashed a weak, attempt-at-winning smile.  Ron shook his head.  "No, you didn't," Ron continued to stare at Hermione.  "Tell me what you really said."

             Hermione finally lifted her eyes to meet Ron's.  "I said, Can't you see that we are meant for each other?!" She said, shouting that last words.  Ron nodded slowly.

             "I thought you said that."

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

             Harry and Ginny were lying down on the Quidditch field.  

"Ginny."

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can you tell me who Hermione likes?"

"I thought we already sorted this out, Harry. I said that you needed to figure it out on your own."

"Ginny. I need to know. That way, I can decide how to act and what to do. You must tell me, Ginny." Harry said this with such finality, with such a tone, that Ginny got slight goosebumps and shivered.  "I don't know if this is how it's supposed to be, Harry.  Are you supposed to find out on your own? Or am I to tell you so that you can save your own skin?"  

             Ginny sat up and turned toward Harry.  "What am **I** supposed to do?"  Harry sat up and faced her.  "Ginny. Look into my eyes.  Tell me what you see there."  Harry cupped Ginny's face with his hands, staring into her eyes steadily.  Ginny took a deep breath.  'it's a little hard to do this when he's TOUCHING me…'

             "OK Harry. I'll tell you."

Ahh so many cliffhangers!!!!! ME LIKES!!!!! Sorry…PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE VOWED TO MYSELF NOT TO CONTINUE UNTIL I GET AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!


	6. chapter 6

Hey guys *  sry it took me a little while to update *angel face* you know you love me! 

It took me awhile to figure out what to do after those cliffhangers that I left to screw myself into the ground *disgusted with self*

Eedoe – I totally agree. Ginny with anybody besides harry is messed up 

THANK YOU FOR EVERYBODY WHO LIKED HERMIONES LITTLE SLIP OF THE TONUGE – jedi amoira, brunette_babe, celle eedoe, and she-who-can-be-named-but-prefers-not-to-be THANKS SO MUCH !

 Hermione stared at Ron, slightly fearfully.  "I – I didn't mean for – it – to, to uh…" Hermione trailed off, looking down at the carpet, and waited for Ron's reply.

Ron, however, was thinking so hard his eyes started to blur.  'Ok. She just sort of admitted that she liked me. What am I going to do? Think Weasley.  You've been through so much with this girl.  She's gorgeous…wait, you know she wouldn't like you to judge her based on that alone…ah screw it, she's gorgeous and that's just an added plus.  But it's something more than that….it's like…her … I'm not sure how to describe it, but something other than her looks and my experiences with her.  Own it up, Weasley. You like her and you know it.'

Ron took at deep breath, and exhaled.  He turned to Hermione, and tilted her chin up with his fingers.  He peered soulfully into her eyes.  "I love you, Hermione.  I've loved you since I first met you.  I love everything about you, and I can't think of a time when I didn't love you.  I know that I haven't seemed at all like I have feelings for you, but that's because I've been trying to keep them hidden from everybody, from you, from myself, even.  I love you, Hermione Granger, and I always will."

Ron dropped his hands from Hermione's face, and leaned in gently to cover her mouth with his own.  He let his lips linger on hers for several seconds, before he pulled back awkwardly and looked at Hermione, apparently telling her with his eyes that it was her turn to pour out her heart to him.

Hermione stared at him, then touched her own mouth with the very tips of her fingers, and then slowly moved her fingers to Ron's mouth.  Then she uttered a soft kind of scream and ran up the staircase to the girls' dormitory.

 Ron stared after her; then he tore every single sheet of paper lying on the common room table into shreds.

**meanwhile**

Harry stared in anticipation at Ginny, waiting for her confession.  Ginny wrung her hands, and stood up.  Harry followed the suit, looking confused.  "Ginny? What's wrong?  Did I say something wrong?"  Harry tried to glance at her face, anxious.

'What am I _doing_?  Hermione made me promise.  If I tell Harry, not only am I letting Hermione down, I'm letting myself down…I can't believe I was even thinking of telling him…' Ginny began chewing on her nails, unaware of Harry hurrying after her as she circled the lake.  'What am I going to do now?! I cant just promise him something and then just…NOT give it to him…that's cruel.  But so is spilling Hermione's secret…'

Suddenly, Harry grabbed Ginny's waist and swung her around to him.  He ended up 2 inches away from Ginny's worried, drawn and anxious face.  The worried ness dropped away from Ginny's face as she realized how close she was to his face.

Harry, too, had realized just how close Ginny was to him.  He could smell her shampoo, and could feel her heart beat, connected to his in rhythm.  His breath caught in his throat, and heard hers catch in her throat as well.  The stillness in the air was thick, and air was the only thing between them.

****girls' dormitory****

'What…what…happened…I don't understand, I thought…but…'  Hermione was nervously reorganizing her already organized O.W.L. Charms notes.  They had already been alphabetized, but now Hermione was cross-checking them and magicking on little colored labels.  All of a sudden, Hermione burst out in tears and flung herself down onto the coverlet of her four-poster, as Lavender and Parvati watched, fascinated but afraid.

SORRY IT WAS SO SHORT!! My cousin Dot is visiting me this week, and im full of angry-ness and tears.  I felt like wreaking havoc in my poor characters' lives *muahahahahha * yes I know you all  hate me :D  read and review and I wont have to kill you TOO 


	7. chapter 7

Hey guys…I cant offer any apologies on how come this chapter was soo late…things just haven't been working out for me…but hopefully, now, they are all better! :D anyway here it is **DUN DUUN DUUUN** CHAPTER SEVEN!!!

Oh and my thanks to all the reviewers!!! I love you alllllllllllllllll

*        *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

           Unexpectedly, Hermione felt someone rubbing her back, soothingly.  Her sobs stopped for a moment as she looked up, and saw Parvati's face, looking comfortingly mother-like.  Hermione sniffed, and then masked her face back into her down-feather pillow.  * What IS Parvati doing? She's never been this…nice before. * 

          "Calm down, Hermione…shhh, it's OK.  We can sort it out together, once you're feeling OK again…" Parvati continued to make crooning, motherly noises while Hermione sobbed herself into surrender.  She sniffed again, then reached for a tissue to touch lightly at her streaming nose.

  Has it ever struck you, Hermione that these two only want information from you? Scandal? Gossip? Rumors to spread? * A voice said sternly in Hermione's head.  Hermione took a deep breath shakily.  *I'm not going to listen to that voice. I'm not going to listen to that voice. I won't. Just ignore it. You NEED someone to tell this to, obviously you can't keep it to yourself, * Hermione thought disgustedly of her crying explosion.  She took another deep breath, and turned to face Parvati.

"Does it have something to do with Ron Weasley?" Parvati asked gently.  Hermione, despite her best efforts, gave a dry sob and nodded.  "He -  *dry sob* - I…" Hermione trailed off, and then started to heave again.  Apparently, it was too much for her to admit the night's detail just yet.

Parvati rubbed Hermione's back.  "He told you he liked you, didn't he?" she said quietly.  Hermione, too overcome with controlling her embarrassing heaves to orally respond, nodded.  * Pull yourself together, Granger.  Parvati is just trying to help.  SO LET HER. * 

"It's not that I have anything against Ron. Lord knows I don't…it's just…the sudden…outburst of his feelings…it scared me. I didn't know people could be that intense [* oh yes, ya do*].  I just…………didn't know." Hermione sighed. "Do you know what I mean, Parvati?" Hermione looked beseechingly into Parvati's dark coffee eyes.

          *        *          *          *          *          *          *

Ginny looked deeply into Harry's bottle green eyes.  Harry stared right back into Ginny's tawny ones.  Ginny could feel Harry's warm breath on her baby hairs on the top of her forehead.  She closed her eyes in order to enjoy it more thoroughly.

Harry was uncomfortable with Ginny so close.  Well, more like a mix of feeling uncomfortable and feeling like this was the most right, most passionate, best feeling that he had ever encountered.  As he listened to their heartbeats thump together, he felt a tingly feeling all the way down to his toes.  Ginny's fiery hair was right beneath his nose, smelling like a lily-of-the-valley.  Harry breathed in her scent heavily, and unknowingly pressed himself closer to her, taking in the curves her body, and vaguely noticing that they fit perfectly into his body.

* Kiss her, you great arse. She's right in front of you, just go for it!*  Harry's brain teased him.  Harry, without thinking of the consequences, repercussions or penalties of doing so, leaned down and replaced the air around Ginny's mouth with his own lips.


	8. chapter 8

             "So do you like HIM?" Parvati stared right back into Hermione's waterlogged eyes.  * Alright just go for it Hermione. You can't even admit this to yourself. *  Hermione stared straight at Parvati and said clearly, "Yes.  I do like him."  Hermione shuddered; having finally admitted this to herself was definitly taking a toll on her.  Parvati's eyes grew wider.  "You….you … like Ronald Weasely?"  She said, as a small breath escaped her suddenly pursed lips.  "Then you know what you have to do, don't you?" She asked quietly. Hermione shook her head, although she did know what she had to do.  Parvati gripped Hermione's hand tightly.  "Yes, yes you do.  And if you don't do it soon, Hermione, this chance could pass.  You could miss a great guy."  Parvati seemed to have trouble saying this.  She took a deep breath, and continued.  "Please, Hermione.  You might never get another chance to do this again. Follow your heart, Hermione."  Parvati released Hermione's hand, gave her a hug, and walked out the door.

             Hermione stared at Parvati's imprint on her bed.  Then, suddenly, as if lightening had just hit her, all of Parvati's agony column-worthy advice came rushing back to her.  Hermione strode to the door, full of purpose, and quickly descended the stairs. She walked rapidly to the door of the boys' dormitory.   Jumping the stairs 2 at a time, Hermione rehearsed the words she would use to tell Ron her feelings for him.  

             As she reached the door to the Sixth Year Boys' dormitory, she hesitatingly reached for the doorknob, as if it were burning hot.  She gripped it tightly, and then swung the door open.

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *

             Ginny pushed Harry back immediately.  She breathed heavily, partially from finally attaining her dream of being kissed by Harry and partially from being extremely angry at Harry.  "I'd like to know what exactly you are thinking, Harry.  _Please_ clue me in here.  First you tell me you have feelings for Hermione, but then you kiss ME, and im sure you know by now that I have liked you since I first saw you at King's Cross.  What gives you the right to think you can just screw around with my feelings that way? I can't believe you Harry, I really can't."  Ginny stared at Harry's shadowy face.  She couldn't tell what he was thinking, or what emotions were going over his face. 

            Finally, after what seemed like decades, Harry spoke.  "Ginny, I've known you for a long time. And for some reason, I've always been able to talk to you about…anything. I never figured out until now why I went to you about Hermione instead of Ron.  I never figured out why I liked Hermione. I mean, sure, she's pretty, and she's my friend but I never really understood why I liked her personality.  But now I know Ginny. It's because," Harry swallowed.  "Because she reminded me of you. Because I have always liked you, and never liked Hermione; not that way. I never understood why the butterflies always showed up for you, and not Hermione.  I still cannot understand why it took me so long to realize that you were always the one for me, as cheesy as that may sound.  I can't apologize enough for how much I have probably hurt you. I can just hope that maybe you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and maybe we can work things out." Harry stared at Ginny's dim face in the darkness.


	9. chapter 9 finished!

Finally the last chapter…sry guys I kinda lost interest in this story…but I couldn't just NOT finish it, so im gunna clap it together for the last time, lol. And I don't blame you if u don't review I don't deserve it *looks ashamed* here we go!

 "Ron?" Hermione called softly into the seemingly empty bedroom.  Dean Thomas's head popped out from behind a four-poster. 

          "Hermione?" He brushed a piece of dark red hair out of his eyes.  "Looking for Ron, eh? He's up at the North Tower, I think. Muttering something bout evil females…" Dean flashed her an affable smile and ducked back under the bed.

           Hermione muttered a quick thanks, and hurried out of the dormitory and started the long sprint towards to North Tower, still practicing her I'VE-ALWAYS-LOVED-YOU speech. She passed Malfoy along the way, who was making derisive comments about crazy Mudbloods running around muttering to themselves.  He looked after her incredulously, plausibly because Hermione didn't even glance meanly his way as she scurried past.

           As she neared the North Tower, Hermione began walking slower and slower as her anxiety gripped her tighter and tighter.

She came to a standstill outside of the big, foreboding door.

           Something came over her as she gazed strongly at the sturdy oak door.  Hermione felt her eyes narrow, and her skin prickle.  She sighed once, a big upheaval of air that seemed to release all of her fights and bad memories and anxiety that had to do with Ron.

           And Hermione pushed the door open.

          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

           Meanwhile, down by the lake, Harry and Ginny were still only 5 inches apart, Ginny trying to study Harry's upturned, nervous, raw-emotion-ridden face.  She laughed gently, and stroked Harry's soft cheek.  All of her worries had dissipated with Harry's speech.  Harry gazed soulfully at her.

           "I've always been in love with you, Harry.  And I always will be.  Just don't hurt me again, k?" Her voice was curling with laughter and happiness at its edges.  Harry pushed Ginny's vibrant hair out of her eyes and smiled boyishly at her as he leaned in to continue their previous body-conversation. 

          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *          *

           Ron whipped his head around as the old, heavy oak door creaked open.  He moodily turned back around to gaze at two close figures down at the lake again. 

           "What are you doing here, Hermione?"  He asked roughly. 

           Hermione walked slowly and silently over to where Ron was sitting on the ledge, brooding. 

           "Ron…" she started hesitatingly, to see if Ron would stop her.  He didn't.

           "I know I hurt you…and I'm sorry.  I was surprised and, well, touched I suppose at your demonstration of emotions.  I know it was wrong of me now to run… but Ron, I was afraid! I didn't know what you meant by it, and I didn't know how I felt until afterwards…Ron, please at least **_look_** at me!"

           Ron slowly turned his to stare stonily at Hermione's troubled face.  In a sudden burst of emotion, Hermione clasped her hands on Ron's face and pressed her lips against his.

           Ron's opened eyes were staring at Hermione's eyelids, which were doubled since they were so close.  He pushed Hermione away and looked at her for a second, then clasped her hands in his own as he kissed her back.

           Funnily enough, the same time Ron and Hermione kissed each other, the two figures by the lake [Harry and Ginny] leaned in as well.


End file.
